REBELLEION
by dniebr
Summary: "I'll find you love. I promise." He chuckles. "And when I do, I will kill you with my bare hands." Sirius Black AU
1. Chapter 1

Light, endless rays of sunshine blast through the window, shining through its clear glass. Weaving their way through the curtains, the ever so softly waving snakes, they dance across the room. They are hitting me in the face, caressing my skin, warming me gently.

Over and over again, I find myself falling asleep, it tickling me, the bed an ocean, rocking me back to sleep. The blanket kisses my waist, leaving me bare, exposed. Chills run down the length of my back, as lips glide over the sensitivity of my skin.

Warmth spreads over me, drowning me in comfort. I shift in my position, moving slowly as a tired sigh drops from my tongue.

"Morning." His voice, tired and raw, wakens my senses, calling me alive. Fingertips dance on me, play on unclaimed ground. Like a tired child, his fingers are slow, careful as they run around.

My head is spinning, my emotions running wild. Drunken by the tingling feeling, the intoxicating poison of lust, I move my head, trying hard to find his gaze. His eyes watch me carefully. A smile is playing on his lips.

"Good morning." I mumble into my hair, watching his every move. The smile on his lips reaches his eyes, pearly whites glistening.

No words are spoken, as he moves me towards him, guiding his own body over mine. Lifted over me, he looks down, lowering himself just enough to have me going crazy, have me yearning for his touch.

"Last night," his head lowers to place soft kisses along my neck, leaving gentle bites, the smile never leaving his face. "was amazing." His words are but a whisper against my lips.

Intensely, I gaze into the brown of his eyes. I open my mouth to say something, to let him know that I feel the same way. But I can't. Too embarrassed, I avoid his gaze, the passion in his eyes. Last night's events replay in my mind, like a broken video tape I recall the messy kisses and rough touches, passion awakening inside me.

"Really?" Finally, I am able to clear my mind, return to myself. Smiling, I look straight back at him. "I don't recall."

His smirk only widens as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, slowly drawing his naked chest closer. "Let me remind you." He whispers softly, gripping my thighs hard to pull my leg around his waist.

Our lips join in a heated kiss, my tongue whispering incoherent words as we are connected. I gasp, a small high pitch whimper, while my back arches in delight, the man of last night's adventures moving steadily, moving with certainty.

"You remember now?" Deafened by the blood rushing through my ears, I barely hear him, barely recognize the simple words lingering in the air.

Still feeling playful, I giggle. "Everything's blank, I fear."

Quickly, he pushes in hard, leaving me breathless, making me gasp. "And now?" He whispers in my ear, knowing that he's hit a special spot.

"Barely." I manage to answer, my hands trembling, aching with how much force I use to clench them.

The sound of his skin slapping against mine fills the room, covers every inch of ground. The world around me vanishes, every object turning invisible by the blood pumping fast through my veins. My eyes roll to the back of my head. My hands move frequently; around his firm shoulders, scratching the soft surface. They move over the white covers of our bed to grasp the sheets between my fingers.

"I think you do remember." He laughs slowly, moving faster, heavier, closer to his release. Overwhelmed by my senses, I shake my head, fearing the worst if I were to open my mouth.

We move again. His arms grasp my waist, spinning our bodies to position me on top. My hands find his chest, swollen muscles contracting under my fingers as I slowly meet his rhythm, the strong thrusts of his hips. As we near closer to our ends, we pick up speed. Loving gestures are long forgotten. Fuck being careful. Fuck him. Fuck me. The brown of his eyes turn darker, more sinister as he finds himself picking up his pace. The slapping grows louder. My lips, which had been concealed, widen in heavy gasps.

"Fuck." His growl is deep, echoing across the room, lighting me on fire. We spin again, his body hovering over me. Everything is a blur, a blob of colours in front of my visual organ.

Burning sensation ignites within me, sparks a fire I can't control. Stars dance, rockets explode, lights turn off.

His heavy body falls forward, collapsing on top of me. We breathe heavily, trying hard to catch our breath. I swallow hard, regaining my consciousness, the ability to form coherent sentences.

I laugh, a sweet but inappropriate tune playing around the room. My body shakes beneath him, guiding us side to side. "Oh," I pretend. "That."

He joins in.

We get dressed in silence, enjoying the post coital serenity, the thick air in the room.

"Care to give me a hand?" I step into my dress, turning to reveal the zipper. I hear his footsteps before I feel his hands dance across my skin again, before his fingertips linger to grasp the last of our moment.

"Slow down." He wraps himself around me, his arms encircling my waist, capturing me in a strong embrace. "We have all the time in the world."

I spin in his arms, pulling him down to meet my lips. It's a chaste, bitter-sweet kiss, innocent in its purest form. "I wish that was true."

"What do you mean?"

My arms unwind from around his neck. Stepping back, I pull up my hand to his lips, fingers ready to spread magic. " _Obliviate_." I whisper softly, spinning on my heels to apparate from his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Traffic noise, lights, blinding orbs of colour surrounds my senses. The noise, too much to bare, overwhelming. Horns blare, cars push their engines to the limit. Rain, slow and careful, drips onto the window, the cool glass against my fingers. Patterns are left behind, one drop after the other dragged closer to the edge, to its death.

I rest silently in the four wheeled vehicle, enjoying the tranquillity. Soft music, light notes play from the radio, enhancing the calm, the quiet.

"We'll be there in a bit, Mrs. - " I hear my chauffeur call from his part of the car. Dressed in black, he drives me around London, the ever so grey city I have been living in for a couple of days – again. My eyes move from the street, the pedestrian filled concrete to my driver. I look at the back of his head, notice the greying hair, the short strands hidden under his cap.

"It's Miss, actually." I rectify him quietly, keeping my sophisticated fashion. He couldn't know. How could he know?

It takes him a while to answer, to find the right thing to say. "I am sorry to hear that Miss." He tells me earnestly, deeply feeling remorse for the change of address. I shake my head, dismissing his mistake.

"No harm done." I smile, a play of emotions not hitting home. Through his rearview mirror, I notice him looking at me, blue eyes filled with compassion. Wanting to avoid his gaze, I move back to the window, the cruel outside, damaged by fear. It seems colder, darker, and greyer than I remember. Then again, London has always been the same, rainy, grey.

Within another few minutes, the vehicle comes to a stop. My door opens immediately, a hand reaching out to help me step from the car. Carefully, I place my delicate hand into the much larger one. One leg after the other, I place onto the concrete in front of me before raising the rest of my body to exit the car. The employee in front of me is carrying an umbrella, protecting the both of us from the rain. I adjust the coat on my shoulders, drawing it closer, searching warmth not available.

"Madame." He greets me with a smile I cannot return. Instead I nod, beckoning him to lead us inside. Back straight, face kept forward, the man lets me walk in front of him, never dropping the umbrella from above me. One step, two, we arrive in front of the door, where the porter opens the entrance. Another smile is thrown my way, another display of affection I find hard to return. Again, I nod, walking inside. Head held high, I thank the people around me, and walk towards the reception. The woman behind the counter smiles as well. Everyone seems to be happy, despite the weather outside.

"Good evening Miss." She greets me cordially. I watch her, analyse her every move, notice the slight stain on her shirt, the difference in colour. Her breathing is growing quicker as she picks up my heavy glare. "H- how may I help you?" My head tilts, a brow lifting.

I remove my hands from my coat, placing them softly onto the hard counter. I swallow, breathing in afterwards. The receptionist awaits my answer, my request. But instead of telling her what I came here for, I reach into the pocket of my coat. Retrieving the small card, I push it towards her, face down. Her brows furrow, her facial expression indicating that she doesn't understand. Slowly, the young woman picks up what I have given her. Her eyes widen slightly, open in realization. She looks up, moving too fast, too quick. She nods.

"Follow me please." It's all we say. She walks from behind the counter, revealing herself; she is a small woman with heels to compensate for the lack of height. I walk behind her, watching her pony tail wave in front of me. As if hypnotized, I glare at the hair, intrigues, caught in the action. The receptionist presses a button on the elevator, calling it down.

"The button at the top, is what you will have to press." Her hands fidget. "This is a card – " I raise my hand, interrupting her words, taking what is to be mine. The elevator arrives with a slight ping, a shrill tone in the air, not at all fitting to the interior of the luxurious hotel.

The automatic doors slide open, revealing what is inside. I step in, turning to watch the receptionist again. "You're welcome." I whisper, standing straight as the doors slide shut again. The stain on her shirt vanishes, cleaning itself. _The button at the top_ , I press and feel the cabinet move. My stomach is pulled downward, the feeling of ascending leaving behind an unwelcoming sensation. I pull the coat tighter, getting lost in the soft melody. Thoughts run wild, emotions run high, as the numbers change from one to the other, going higher.

 _Ping_ , I stop and the doors open. Stepping out, I walk towards the double doors, waving the white electronic key to enter. Inside, I step onto polished tiles, clean ground clicking beneath my heels. Much like in the rest of the hotel, I hear soft music, meaning lyrics telling a story.

Glasses, open bottles of champagne adorn the table in the living room. Clothes are scattered around the penthouse, on different furniture. I walk around the home, aimlessly searching for something, anything to calm my nerves. Alcohol, a bitter sweet remedy, I find in one of the drawers. Wine, overripe grapes, stored in bottles. I pour myself a glass and nip from it.

I step in front of one of the windows, looking down on the city. Lights, like fireflies shine in the distance, illuminating the lonely night. I take another sip, enjoying the taste on my tongue before swallowing.

"You came." The sudden interrupting of her voice causes chills on my arms. Slowly, I turn on my spot, drawing my light coat closer. Her home is suddenly colder, like frozen snow in winter. She hasn't changed from the last time I saw her. Blond hair, pulled back into a neatly combed bun, blue eyes glowing with joy.

"I did." I respond softly, biting down on my lip.

"I didn't think you would, considering" She stops herself, looking outside. I know it is not the rain that caused her sorrows, not even the cold wind biting at exposed skin. "considering – " she drifts off, knowing I would understand.

"I managed." I place the glass back down, the need for alcohol gone. "No one saw me."

The woman in front of me nods, searching for words. Shoulders dropping, I fear her next moves. Unshed tears glisten within her eyes, her breathing growing heavier, rugged as she is overwhelmed by emotions.

"Why did you contact me?" Sick of playing games, of wanting to play civilized, I cut to the much needed answers. Like a small child, a frightened little girl she breaks into small sobs. Tears, salty liquid, run down her rosy cheeks, her porcelain skin.

Her mouth opens, closes almost immediately. She is at a loss for words, speechless as she is too afraid to look me in the eyes, almost as if ashamed. "I knew. I knew coming here would be a mistake, a decision I would regret. But I let my feelings, my desires get the best of me." I shake my head, walking past the beauty, ready to leave.

She calls out for me, a name given to me my mother. "Belle." Needy, scared, helpless. Thousand emotions, endless feelings I detect in that one word, in the utterance of my name. "Please."

I stop in my ways, not daring to turn around. "Nothing's holding me here. I don't have a reason to stay."

"Please." I listen to her plead, to her begging for me to stay. Too overwhelmed, I shake my head ready to continue on my way out.

Her hands reach out to grasp my arm. I gasp at the contact, the foreign touch of someone so estranged to me getting too close. We stay, like stone in that position. "Please don't go Belle." She pleads yet again. "Things – you have to stay. Things are complicated – "

I laugh, scoff at her description. _Complicated_. "When have things ever not been complicated with _you_?" I almost sneer.

"I know you're angry –" She whispers softly. I hear the hurt in her voice, the regret carried by drowned emotions.

"You have no idea." I whisper just as softly. "None of you. Not you and definitely not Sloan. You don't even know what they put me through, what I –" I stop myself, already having said too much, having shown too much of what is going on within me.

"Rebelle – "

"Don't call me that." I recoil as if in pain; pain of the memories, the locked away emotions felt years ago. All threaten to spill, to break the chains and come free. I must leave, leave behind everything that has caused me pain. Her grip on me loosens, and I step away from her. "Goodbye Liberty." I don't look back as I leave the hotel.

* * *

I find myself in a small café not far from the hotel. Not knowing where to go, the little brewery had been my only option.

"Will that be everything?" The waitress asks me, writing down my order.

"Yes, thank you." She leaves, seeing if any of the other customers are in need of something. I fall back into my seat, the cushioned furniture. Swallowing hard, I gaze out the window, my gaze drifting towards the lit windows at the top of the building. Seeing her felt right, yet wrong on so many levels. Memories of the two of us emerge within me, trying to come to the surface of my mind. Laughter, tears, joy. It all becomes too much. I grip my head in my hands, massaging my scalp. Loosening the bun, I let my hair fall free, cascade over my shoulder to rest on my back. Lost, helpless, I call for the waitress.

"On another thought," I start as the waitress comes back to hand me my beverage. "You don't happen to have some pills against headaches, do you?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry mam. But I can go and ask if you'd like."

I raise my hand. "It's okay." I tell her with a smile; the first real one this night. "It was but a mere joke. Pardon me please."

The young waitress nods, going to resume to her occupation. I stir the tea, ignoring the additional packages of sugar and milk. Picking up the cup, I bring it to my lips, blowing on it to cool it down. Just as I am to sip on it, I am forced to put it back down. Noise, different from the ones created by vehicles, scream from the streets. People outside the café, shout for help, run from their position, run for safety. I place the cup down, staring out the window, trying to figure out what is causing the commotion. The rest of the customers follow suit, pressing their faces against the glass. Like little children in front of a toy store, they are intrigued, caught in the act of desire.

People point towards a building, their eyes wide, lazed with fear, astonishment. I follow their gaze, past the different cars, the pedestrians. It is the grand hotel they are pointing at. People try to run out of it, just to be caught within, caged in a prison holding them in. My stomach drops at the view. Guests inside the hotel are pointing up, glaring at something above. Blue, white light, a mist of strong magic, bursts from the room at the top. Wings flap quickly, frantically, searching for their destination. Weakened, not as strong as I remember it, the dove flaps around, gliding through air, getting closer as the seconds pass. My heart is beating in my ears, drowning out the noise around me.

Two simple words, two syllables are all it takes for me to jump into action, to push past the memories, to push past the shed tears. _He's here_. My tea long forgotten, I turn in my seat, imagine myself flying, gliding through air, much like her patronus has. I break through the door, pushing people to the ground, stopping cars in their way. I go up, ascending higher until I burst through the flames in her make shift home.

Bright, orange, red, yellow. The flames are blinding as they lick their way around the room. I am taken aback, thrown off as I try to find her. I call out to her, shielding my face, my respiratory track. Moving from room to room, I search for the blonde hair, the blue eyes to know she's okay.

"I knew you'd come." Laughter echoes in her bedroom, mocking me, making fun of me. I follow the familiarity, the voice often heard in my childhood. "I knew you'd come running for her."

"What have you done to her?"

"Despite everything you claim," He sneers in my face, spitting on the ground in front of me. "You're weak. Weakened by the love you feel, the emotions getting the better of you."

"Tom." I acknowledge him, the dark hair on his head, the cold eyes. "Please, leave her out of this."

"How very inappropriate of you." He chastises my behaviour. "Have they not taught you anything? Have they not taught you to respect your elders?" He clicks his tongue, smiling. "Anyhow! Tell me, how long have we not seen each other? I see you've grown to become an astounding woman, not the pathetic little girl I knew you to be."

I stand still, silent as I observe his movements. My hands ache, yearn for the touch of that special wood, the magic infused wand in my coat.

"Won't you give me a hug? A kiss?" He chuckles, a dark, twisted laugh, causing chills to erupt on my back. I glare at him, watching as he plays with his wand, twirling it between his fingers. "Liberty put up quite a fight." He steps aside, showing me her form on the bed. "Eventually, I had to calm her screams, make her quiet down."

"You sick bastard." I breathe out, shaking my head in disbelief. "Laying a hand on an innocent."

Again, he clicks his tongue, tilting his head. "Now what makes you think I'd do that? She by no means is innocent; much like you aren't! I waited so long for this moment. So long to see you standing in front of me. Too bad, it won't last long."

Barely enough time is given me to register what is happening. Tom pulls his wand, pointing it in my direction to speak an Unforgivable Curse. Just in time, I am able to pull out my own wand and shoot a protective spell his way. Our magic collides, erupting in different colours as we fight to take the upper hand. As soon as it starts, it ends.

"I see you've learned, grown stronger." Another spell is shot from the tip of his wand, ready to claim its target. I jump out of the way, landing on the ground. Tom moves quickly, agile. Years of training, years of torturing people are shown in his skill, the effortless movements.

" _Stupefy_." I call in his direction. He dismisses the charm, waving his wand.

"You stand no chance my dear Belle." He laughs, closing in on me. His magic pulls me to my feet, strangles me in the air, keeps me in place. "Too beautiful and too young to die. And yet it must happen." I struggle against him, struggle against the force of his magical ability.

"Remember _love_." He steps closer, his breath fanning over my lips. "It didn't have to end this way, didn't have to end like this."

"Fuck you." I choke out.

The man laughs, enjoying his time. "You already have love, remember?" he steps closer, his lips barely hovering over mine. He presses them against mine, receiving a small, chaste kiss.

Caught in the moment, I take my chance. " _Confundus_." Perplexed, he steps away from me, loses the grip on me. I fall to the ground, heaving as the air finds my lungs. I cough, looking through my lashes to see him bewildered, angered. Not wasting any time, I send another spell his way. " _Stupefy_."

Jumping to my feet, I rush across the room, across the dense smoke gathering in the room and grab the unconscious girl. Feverishly, I turn in my spot, apparating once again. As we break yet through another window, bursting it into millions of shards, I hear his voice call after me.

"I'll find you love. I promise." He chuckles. "And when I do, I will kill you with my bare hands."


	3. Chapter 3

In darkness I sit; a room void of light but filled with deep emotions, endless thoughts running amok. Hours have passed, hours that feel like days. Time passes slowly, dragging on as I am left with no sleep.

I swirl the coffee inside my mug, staring at the caffeinated concoction. My lids feel heavy on my eyes, my heart beating heavy in my chest. Stress levels keep me awake, prevent me from falling asleep.

Liberty, I notice, is sprawled over the sofa, covered by thick blankets to keep her warm. She looks serene, untouched by the cruelty of this world. She is in a state, I wish to overtake my body, my senses.

Hours pass, time moving, rushing the day to end. Soft covers shift, rustling against human skin. Liberty sits up, awakening from her slumber.

"You're awake." I mention, sipping from my beverage.

"Where are we?" She questions immediately, stretching her arms, arching her back to release the tension in her joints.

I watch the woman dressed in my sleep wear. "In my home." I reply, keeping myself short. The less people knew of this place, the better.

"Your home?" Her brows lift, looking around the small but comfortable apartment, I had purchased a few days ago. Crossing her legs, she rubs her eyes, removing the last of her sleep. "What happened last night?" I notice the hesitation behind her words.

"I would like to know as well." I tell her truthfully. "How was he able to find me?"

Liberty remains silent, thinking, trying to come up with any plausible sounding answer. But she merely shakes her head, reaching to play with her light hair. "I don't know."

I nod, refraining from saying what I think, out loud. Instead I focus my gaze on the object on the kitchen counter, the letter which had arrived hours ago. I take in the unkempt penmanship, the messy letters of her name.

"This," I take the envelope in my hand, grip it between my fingers to wave it around. "Came for you. It was an owl I did not recognize. Then again, I hadn't received mail in a while."

She stands from the sofa, quickly running over to catch her letter. I watch her, keeping my eyes on hers as she rips the envelope apart, smiling and frowning all the same as she reads over the words. When she is finished, she folds it back up, placing it back on the kitchen counter.

"So?" I question.

"So?" She replies.

"Who is it from? Who sent you that letter?"

"No one." She answers but too quickly, her cheeks reddening, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you sure, _Libby_?"

Using her hands to hide behind, she refuses to look me in the eyes. "Stop," she pleads. "It's just someone I know."

"Just someone you know." I repeat, using her words. "Regarding your reaction, I would not call the boy just someone you know."

She rests her chin in her hand, looking at anything but me. I wait patiently.

"It's complicated." She admits softly, running a hand through her hair.

"How so?" I ask, standing up to retrieve two glasses, filling them with tap water before returning to my seat.

"It's," she starts hesitantly. "Because he doesn't see me like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She nods. "Oh."

We sit in awkward silence, remaining untouched by the love we are supposed to feel for each other. My gaze drifts to the counter, the different coloured spots of the granite surface.

"What are we going to do, Belle?" She breaks the ice.

I keep my gaze locked on the furniture, barely shaking my head. "I don't know." I whisper as I breathe in. "I don't know."

"We got-" Liberty swallows the lump in her throat. "We have to do something. And I need to reply to this letter, let them know that I'm fine."

"I don't have an owl." I say. "The one that brought you that letter did not stay long. Just enough for me to give it a treat.

The young woman in front of me sighs. "What are we going to do?" She whispers to herself. Again, we sit in silence, restless, clueless of what the next move is going to be. "You don't happen to know a place they offer to send out letters?"

"Muggles have a very interesting service of transporting correspondence from one place to another. But considering their ways, it could take days, disregarding whether or not this letter is going to a magical place."

"Oh." She falls back into her chair. "What about Diagon Alley?"

"You know very well Liberty that Diagon Alley is not an option to consider. I doubt I have to mention the Death Eaters roaming its grounds, looking for traitors to torture, to see them die. It would be far too dangerous."

"You really think they'd do that?" She questions. "To us?"

I lean towards the counter, resting both my hands on it. Would they? It is hard to tell with these people; hard to know what they are up to, what their next move will be.

"I don't know." I look at her. "There are two outcomes to all of this. And either way, we will suffer."

"What about Sloan? Is he not allowed to know that you're well?"

"How Liberty?" I raise my voice slightly. "How will you let him know? Despite the fact that we don't have the opportunities to send letters, we can't risk sending any. Who knows if they are going to meet their destination? And sending out a patronus is out of the question." I avoid her gaze.

"Why so? I've casted one before. Maybe I can - maybe if I try hard enough."

"I admire your hope, your passion. But your patronus barely made it across the street, as strong as it was. Short distances yes, but who knows how far away we are from the people you are trying to reach. You are learning, I know. But we have not been taught this pure, this good magic. We have been skilled in the Dark Arts."

"But-" She rises from her chair, taking a few steps around my kitchen. "What if I tried? I have to let them know."

"I realized that. Who guarantees you that the patronus will survive the distance?"

"We have to try Belle." She pleads. "We have to at least give it a chance."

"Try it." I stand from my position. "By all means, try it. But don't let anyone know that you're here with me."

While she is working on getting her message across town, I clean up the apartment. Removing all the bedding, I clear the sofa. I fold the pieces up, placing them on top of another.

"It worked." I hear the female shout with joy. I turn in my spot, looking at the flapping wings of her patronus. "Hey." She waves into the light. "Don't worry about me. I'm safe. I found -"

She looks to me, seeing me shake my head. "I found a friend I could stay with. If things go well, I'll be back by night time."

* * *

And as night time comes, the both of us ready ourselves to be on our way. The sun has set, going to sleep as the moon awakens. Clouds cover the sky, a blanket of grey spreading over the empty canvas of night shade. Moonlight shines through the window, weaving through curtains. Liberty is set on my bed, resting on unused sheets, clean laundry I never had the time to use.

"Put this on." I pull out a cloak from within my closet, handing it to her.

Confused, a perplexed expression setting on her face, she reaches out, taking the clothing in her hands. "What is that?"

"A cloak."

"I see that." She replies shortly, confidently. "But why do I have to wear it?"

"For protection, Liberty." I turn back to the closet, chastising the woman as if a little girl. "If we are going to leave tonight, I don't want anyone to stand in our way. Too much has happened already, with Tom finding us. We have to be careful."

"Do you think he watches over us? Keeps an eye on every move we make?"

I stop my movements, resting on my knees as I contemplate my answer, careful to use the right words. "You know how he is." I decide on, knowing she would understand. "If there is one thing he set his mind on, it is finding me, to end what he couldn't finish."

I face her, turning to look at her over my shoulder. She sits quietly, embracing silence, the awkwardness. "It is why I have to get you out of here, away from me as fast as I can. Get you safe and make sure that nothing is to happen to you."

"What if I don't want to leave? What if I want to spend more time with you? Who knows -" she stops, choosing on not finishing her words.

"As unfortunate as it sounds, it is not an option Liberty." I shake my head. "I don't know these people you are with; the people that have been caring for you. But when I look at you, I see that they have kept you safe, safe until you decided to reach out to me. I cannot let that happen another time. I will not let it happen, if I am able to prevent it. Tom will search for me, not you."

"What about Sloan?" I turn around, not able to see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I think it is best, if we keep this a secret. Keep our meeting between us."

"But-"

"Enough," I interrupt her softly, whispering to myself. "It is enough, Liberty. Do not make this harder than it already is."

The rest, we finish without utterance. Dressed, covered by cloaks, we step from my apartment.

"How are we gonna get there?" Liberty asks me, as I lock the door.

"We could disapparate." I suggest. "Or we fly, take our time. Maybe we could enjoy some of this weather." I try to lighten the mood, lift her spirit as I notice the red in her eyes, the wet streaks on her cheeks.

Liberty shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever you say."

Taking two pins from my hair, I give her one. With a simple spell they turn into brooms, dark coloured sticks of wood.

"Lead the way."

We set off, kicking our legs off the ground to fly into the night. Shivers run down the length of my back, goosebumps erupting. Together, we speed along the sky, past buildings, ascending higher and higher. Looking down, I notice the lights in the distance. Much like fireflies, they swirl here and there, lighting our way.

After a while, we settle. Slowly, we lower our brooms, the distance between ourselves and the ground gradually shrinking smaller. Eventually, we manage to place our feet onto concrete, stopping in the middle of a street. I look down the lane, moving my head from left to right.

"Which one is yours?" I question looking at the sign above; _Grimmauld Place_.

"Number 12." she replies lowly, knowing our time is coming to an end.

I look at the houses, the line of identically build structures. "Darling, I do not thi -" But before I am able to finish my sentence, I am interrupted by the growling of rocks grinding on one another. One by one, bricks appear on the facade in front of me. The houses number 11 and 13 begin to move, as if pulled into opposite directions. Bricks form walls, windows popping out of nowhere. And then finally, the door; a rather small piece of wood, mounted to its frame.

"It does look rather simple from the outside." I note, hoping to make our goodbye easier.

"It's anything but, on the inside." Her eyes shine in adoration. "This is it then?" She cuts to the point, staring straight ahead. I follow her suite, back straight, head held high.

"I fear it is." I smile grimly, pressing my lips together.

Soft, almost inaudible sobs sing into the night. I clench my fist, having hoped that it wouldn't be like this. "Why can't you stay?"

"You kno-"

"I don't!" She raises her voice.

"Liberty." I snap my head towards her. Her eyes glisten with tears, her lips trembling, as her anger ignites. "Lower your voice. You are going to attract unwanted attention."

"No! Don't chastise me as if I'm a child."

"Your behaviour is of out of place, Liberty. I do what I must, if you see yourself unfit to keep your calm."

"This isn't fair." She sobs. "The people inside. I know they can help. I know - I - I - we have to at least do something. What about Sloan? He's in there. Is he not allowed to see you? Know that you're well on your feet?"

"We have discussed this Liberty. I do not see reason to bring this conversation to a new beginning."

"And I don't have a say in any of this?"

I shake my head, turning my body, ready to leave. "I have to go Liberty."

"Please don't." I hear her beg, her plea for me to stay. My heart is yearning, aching as her fingertips encircle my wrist. "What am I going to do without you?"

I fight the urge to wring myself out of her grip, the urge to push her from me. Instead, I feel myself turning, my hand twisting to pull her into me. Our clothes ruffle, are pulled in different directions, as her arms find a way to hold on to me.

"You foolish girl." I give a small laugh, lovingly running my hand over her hair. "We have been separated for so long. And all this time you were without me. What makes you think you won't survive without me?"

Her small frame trembles in my arms, he face burying itself into the depths of my neck. I notice the pull, the strain on her features. Slowly, I take my wand, raising it to point it towards her. One spell, four syllables is all it takes to make her forget we met.

I can't find it in myself. I lower my wand, placing it back from where I took it. Instead, I move my head, bringing my lips to the crown of her head; a small, deep meaning kiss filled with affection.

I notice the doors open, someone stepping out. A man calls out, asking who we are. I smile.

"Libby is that you?" But Liberty does not answer.

I remove her hands from me, pushing her slowly. We both know it is for the best. "I love you." I whisper, vanishing, leaving her behind with the man I know to take good care of her.


End file.
